Possession
by damonlover17
Summary: Henry wanted to teach Bash a lesson. Francis wanted it more...


**I don't usually write authors notes but I just wanted to say to fellow Reign fans that this episode broke my heart. I am a Frary shipper and Nostradamus's vision had me in tears. Having said that, I wanted to focus on the now and write about the second most shocking part of that episode. **

**If you like it, let me now. ;)**

There were people watching. The room was filled with them. Candles were everywhere. It was a grand display.

I couldn't care less.

Mary didn't either. Her eyes locked on mine and lost all nervousness. If I had doubts about our being intimate before our marriage, this moment drove them away. Because I would hate for Mary's first time to be in a room full of old men, the weight and significance of our union adding to her maiden fears. All I saw in her eyes instead was longing and unveiled lust.

As soon as I came close, she pulled me to her kissing me with so much force my entire body shook. My hands framed her face and I deepened the kiss, kissing her thoroughly and unhurriedly, feeding her desire as much as I was satiating mine. I picked her up and laid her on the bed, forgetting everyone in the room as I laid myself on top of her. I pushed open her legs with my knee and lifted our robes enough so that I felt her core, drenched as I had always come to find it.

Regardless of the overwhelming lust that savagely tore through me, it was my heart that couldn't be satisfied. Looking into her eyes, smelling her clean and sweet smell, feeling her arms around me. I had missed her so much, much more than I had even allowed myself to acknowledge. My hands traced her form, my lips locked firmly to hers, with enough force to bruise, my hips rotating slow enough to graze her and make her breath hitch.

This was not an awkward and clumsy joining between two strangers who married for convenience. This was a reunion, a celebration of a love so great it had the force to break us… and to put us back together again. I remembered with such clarity the taste of her lips, the shape of them as I traced them with my tongue, the way her hands went through my hair. There was always an intensity to her touches. As if she was claiming me over and over, secure in her knowledge that I belonged to her. And I did. I always have.

Suddenly her body froze beneath me as she turned her head sideways. I turned too, to see my brother standing at the door, his eyes grieving as he looked at _my_ wife. For a moment rage filled me with the sight of him_ here, _invading one of the most sacred moments between Mary and me. I recognized my father's hand behind this. I didn't want him here, but if my father wanted to give a lesson I would make sure it was a good one.

Mary's lips on my temple brought my attention back to her. She had shut the world out again but I hadn't. All this time I had been careful to go slow, giving the illusion that this was our first time. That thought evaporated as I reclaimed her mouth and thrusted hard enough to sheath myself to the hilt. Mary's features tightened but she made no sound and her lips pressed hard on mine. I stopped to give her time to adjust and when I felt her walls squeezing me, I withdrew and pushed back in.

If she was fighting back discomfort the first time now I know she was biting back the pleasure. Her fingers dug in my back as her torso moved restlessly beneath me. I tasted the sweat in her neck, from the exertion. But she didn't make a sound, embarrassed of our joy in front of my broken-hearted brother. I intended to change that.

My hand went between our joined bodies where I found her little nub and rubbed it slowly. She tore her mouth away from mine, her breath turning ragged, her body craving relief. I kept my thrusts torturously slow and deep, taking her again and again and each time a little bit of that self control of hers was lost. Soon she was thrashing, her hips raising to meet mine but she still was stubbornly quiet. My lovely girl, so headstrong, so… so strong….

But this I would not give her.

My hand left her core and I took hold of her hips, keeping her motionless as I increased the pace of my thrusts and then just as I felt her walls tremble, I slowed down again, keeping my smile carefully hidden between her breasts. She grabbed my head and brought me back up, her lips crushing mine and then traveling to my ear.

"Don't do this" Her voice was pleading and breathless.

"I need to." My eyes locked on hers and she saw it. The despair, the crazed jealousy of the weeks he had robbed me with her, the instinctual need to claim her as mine. And I saw the acceptance in hers. She would deny me nothing, because she was mine after all. She would always choose me.

Our movements became more frantic and my pace increased more and more, until I heard her.

"Francis, please!" she moaned aloud as I felt that sound all over me, enjoying the triumph as my thrusts became harder and harder and I felt her walls convulsing around me and allowing me to finally climax deep inside her, a savage mind numbing pleasure taking over as I kissed her deeply swallowing her whimpers, consuming her and feeling completely consumed. My body collapsed on hers as I tried to even my breathing.

I felt rustling, as the witnesses slowly withdrew and the doors were finally locked.

"That was incredible." I smiled at my flushed wife, rubbing my nose on hers.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, because I don't see it happening again anytime soon." She glared at me furiously.

My smile turned into a smirk. We were still joined and I was erect again, just the sight of her swollen mouth and tousled hair, arousing me beyond belief. I moved inside of her and she gasped, clearly surprised.

"This doesn't count as another time" I said innocently as I removed her robe and took one of her breasts in my mouth.

Mary bit her lip to keep from crying out as she writhed beneath me.

"You were always so cunning." She said through short hisses each time my tongue brushed her nipple.

"It's one of the things you love about me." I responded, stopping for a moment to nibble on her smiling lips.

My mouth descended again and wandered all over the newly exposed flesh reacquainting myself with her milky skin. I took my time, using my superior patience in driving her crazy, enjoying my wife, uninhibited by prying eyes.


End file.
